This invention relates to a control cord security device. More specifically, the invention relates to a device for protecting the normally looped free end of a control cord, limiting access to such free end.
The looped bottom ends of control cords typically used on window coverings such as draperies, or venetian, roller or vertical control cords can constitute a safety hazard, particularly for small children. Such control cords often hang down to a short distance above the floor, and consequently are readily accessible to small children. If a child places the looped bottom end of a control cord around his or her neck, the result may be injury or strangulation. Moreover, since children have a tendency to put everything into their mouth, a child can choke on a control cord.
Many solutions to the problem outlined above have been proposed. commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,188, and Canadian Patent Application No. 2,153,034, the present inventor proposes a control cord security device comprising a housing defining a pair of channels. Each control cord runs within a respective one of the channels, and is retained therein and tensioned by a respective weight suspended from the end loop of the control cord. This arrangement allows the bottom portions of each of the control cords to be covered by the body, so that a child cannot injure himself on the control cord. Additionally, the control cords are independently tensioned by the weights, which keeps them taught between the top of the body and the headrail of the blind.
While effective, the above system suffers from the disadvantages that it has several components, which tend to increase the cost of the system. Additionally, since the body must accommodate two weights within respective tracks, the size of the body is comparatively large, and, where a blind only has one cord, one of the channels and weights will be unused.